


Why Are You Crying?

by youwishpreppy



Series: Joavin OTP Prompts Short Stories [5]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youwishpreppy/pseuds/youwishpreppy





	Why Are You Crying?

_48\. “Why are you crying?”_

_64\. “What happened back there?”_

_80\. “I’ve always been honest with you.”_

Kevin was looking for his boyfriend. Another school year, another school dance and finally Kevin and Joaquin had been able to go together again. They were back to being boyfriends, this time even official boyfriends. Joaquin was going to Riverdale High now too, and so they could always meet in between classes. The whole school knew about them. All of their friends knew, even Kevin’s parents knew and had welcomed Joaquin into the family with open arms.

Kevin had been looking forward to the dance. He liked to dress up, he loved dancing, and he loved, even more, to show off his gorgeous boyfriend. Seeing Joaquin all cleaned up in a suit did things to Kevin, made him weak but in a very good way. And so far the evening had been great. They had danced to several slow songs, took about a hundred pictures of each other and together, had talked and laughed with their friends…but twenty minutes ago Joaquin had told Kevin that he would get them new drinks and hadn’t returned ever since.  
  
Kevin was getting a bit nervous. He knew that it was probably nothing and that he should just stop worrying, but he couldn’t help it. Joaquin had once before disappeared from his life from one moment to the other, and it always made him uneasy when Joaquin was late. So Kevin had decided to go look for Joaquin.  
  
He went to the little bar, but Joaquin was nowhere in sight. Kevin exited the gym and went towards the restrooms. No Joaquin…He pulled out his phone and tried to call Joaquin. A familiar ringtone sounded through the empty hallway…Kevin realized it was coming out of the changing room of the cheerleading team.  
  
And that was where he finally found Joaquin. He was sitting on a bench, staring into space, tears streaming down his face, crying silently. Kevin gasped and quickly went over to him, sitting down next to Joaquin and pulling him against him.  
  
“Baby, what’s wrong?  _ **Why are you crying?**_ ”

Joaquin’s head came to rest on Kevin’s shoulder, and Kevin could feel Joaquin shaking slightly with silent sobs. He was starting to panic because he couldn’t imagine what had to happen to make Joaquin get so upset.

“Joaquin? Hey, it’s ok…I am here.”  
  
Joaquin took a deep breath and then finally answered Kevin, his voice sounding thick from the tears: “I was just collecting our drinks…”  
  
“And then?  _ **What happened back there?**_ ”  
  
“This is stupid….”  
  
“No, it’s not. Please tell me what upset you so much. I want to help you. Please let me.”  
  
“I overheard some people talking about us…about me mostly. About how I was not good for you, just Southside Trash. They said that it would have been better if I had just gotten shot during the riots….but that it doesn’t really matter because there is no way that you could ever want something serious with someone like me. They said that once you go to college, you will find yourself a nice preppy boy like yourself. Someone you can marry and start a family with. They said you don’t have any other options, there are no other openly gay guys beside me, and so you just got with me because of that. But once you have options, you will definitely go for someone better…I mean they are right, you wanted to have a boyfriend so much, and I am the only one you can have that with…at the moment at least…”  
  
Kevin couldn’t believe his ears. It really was stupid. How could Joaquin even for one second believe any of this? But he apparently had, because he was sitting here crying. Kevin felt anger well up in him towards those people, who had talked so ill of his boyfriend, but mostly he felt worried for Joaquin.  
  
Kevin pulled Joaquin even closer. “Nothing of what they said is true.”  
  
“Of course it is true. It’s what I have been asking myself all the time too, ever since I met you. How can someone as perfect as you, like someone like me? What do I have to offer you? I know the answer to that…nothing. I have no money, I have no home, no family, I dropped out of school and have to do the school year again, with no hope to ever go to college. I never had a relationship before, I don’t even know how to do this…and on top of that I lied to you and left you behind. You deserve so much better Kevin.”  
  
Kevin felt like crying too. Joaquin was so heartbroken and seemingly really believed all of the things he had just said. Kevin forced himself to keep his own tears at bay. He had to stay calm so he could help Joaquin.  
  
Kevin reached out and gently lifted Joaquin’s chin with his hand so he could look into Joaquin’s eyes. “You are exactly what I want. I chose you, and I would always do that again. I don’t care about which side of town you come from or about money or graduation…all of that doesn’t matter. What matters is you, the person you are. You are so sweet and caring and funny, and you drive me crazy in the best way ever…  _I love you_. This isn’t just for fun. I want us to have a future together.”  
  
Kevin looked at his boyfriend cautiously. At least Joaquin had stopped crying. Kevin gently swiped his thumb over the tear streaks on Joaquin’s face. Joaquin still seemed so unsure though, his blue eyes, which usually were sparkling with happiness when they looked at Kevin, were clouded over. It really must have hit a nerve, what Joaquin had overheard.  
  
Kevin had never seen his boyfriend like this. Joaquin was usually so strong and in control. It was something Kevin admired very much. How someone who really didn’t have an easy life was still able to face everything that fate threw in his way and overcome it, while still remaining a good person. But now Joaquin looked broken.  
  
Kevin tried again: “ _ **I’ve always been honest with you**_. I was honest with you last year when I told you that I liked you and wanted to be your boyfriend. I was honest with you when you left, and I told you that I was disappointed in you. I was honest with you, when you came back, and I told you that I had moved on…you see I wasn’t just honest about the good things, also about the bad things. Trust me, I would tell you if I didn’t want you…but the opposite is the case, Joaquin. My feelings for you have grown. I love you, and I have never been more sure of anything in my life. And whenever I imagine my future life, you are always in those fantasies, because I couldn’t even picture a future without you by my side. I still haven’t really figured out, what I want to do with my life, but I know that in every version I can think of, you are always with me.”  
  
Under other circumstances, Kevin would have been a bit embarrassed about his little ramble, but this moment had called for something like this. And it was the truth after all. And Joaquin seemed to have calmed down, which was definitely a good thing.  
  
“Are you ok again?” Kevin asked softly.  
  
“Yes…thank you. And I love you too, Preppy.”  
  
“Let’s go home, ok?”  
  
“But don’t you want to dance some more?”  
  
“No, I had enough dances for tonight. It’s fine. I just want to be alone with you now. Go home and snuggle up in my bed and watch tv.”  
  
Kevin was relieved to see a small smile beginning to form on Joaquin’s face.  
  
“Ok let’s go home. I promise you that I will be a better date at my Prom next year.”  
  
Kevin chuckled. “I will be so disappointed if we don’t become Prom King and Prom King, you know?”  
  
Joaquin looked at him with wide eyes, clearly shocked, and Kevin couldn’t hold back the laughter. “I was just joking, ok? But I am really looking forward to your Prom! One year closer to our happily ever after…”  
  
Now Joaquin was laughing softly too, and his eyes finally sparkled again. And Kevin knew that this was his ultimate life-goal: To make this boy happy, every day for the rest of his life.


End file.
